


Fiery Snippets - Canon and Non-Canon One-Shots from 'A Soul on Fire'

by AEMoore



Series: Fiery Souls - The Story of Isera Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunk Writing, F/M, Fluff, One-Shots, canon and non-canon, prompts, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEMoore/pseuds/AEMoore
Summary: Snippets, prompts and one-shots from my story'A Soul on Fire'. Some are canon to that story, some are not - They will be marked. Most of these are prompts from the Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle.NSFW are marked with an * before the chapter title.





	1. Prompt: The shock of Ice against skin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The shock of Ice against skin  
> Canon to ['A Soul on Fire'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10514286/chapters/23204859)  
> Herald, Iris Lavellen and Cullen, in Haven during the early days of the Inquisition.  
> [Original Post](https://asoulonfire.tumblr.com/post/161643663222/da-dwc-1-the-shock-of-ice-to-exposed-skin)

Cullen should have known better than to stand so close to the training grounds. Especially when Inquisitor Iris Lavellan was practicing. 

The young woman had decided that she wanted to learn to wield a staff. It seemed a pointless exercise for a non-mage, but when he asked her about it she just grinned. “A rogue has to know how to use as many possible weapons as they can. You never know what might happen out on the field and even a tree branch can be a good way to defend yourself.”

The apostate, Solas, had offered to show her some ancient elven staff forms he saw in the Fade and Iris took to them like a bee to honey. Or perhaps more apt would be like a fly to honey - drawn in by the seeming elegance of the techniques, she dived in so fast she ended up with feet stuck unable to move. 

It was one thing Cullen admired about her, her persistence, even in the face of insurmountable odds. 

And according to Varric and the betting pool at the Singing Maiden, these odds were very very insurmountable. 

Iris was an excellent archer and very adept at using daggers. He had only ever seen her practice, but Cassandra assured him that on the battlefield she was a force to be reckoned with. For some reason no one had informed the bo-staff (as Solas called it) of this. It tripped her up, she fumbled and ended up with her feet tangled up as she fell into the sandy dirt of the training ground more often than not. After many, many lessons and instructions, Solas eventually suggested that perhaps the staff was just not for her. 

But Iris didn’t give up. She kept practicing. Which is why she was out here at dawn in the empty training ground. 

Why Cullen was out here was a different story. He had not had any more trouble sleeping than usual, however when he heard sounds on the training grounds and had gone to investigate he found he couldn’t return to his tent. He was mesmerized by her, even her fumbling and clumsiness was beautiful.

So here he stood, in his breeches and undershirt with his coat wrapped loosely around himself for warmth, watching as she practiced.

Perhaps he should have been watching what she was practicing more closely.

As Iris spun and tried to do a finishing move with the staff, she inadvertently let it slip from her fingers as she focused on her footwork. The momentum of the movement swing the staff outwards in a spin and before he could move the staff cracked Cullen across his face from cheekbone to nose.

Cullen yelped in pain. Iris squealed in surprised. 

“CULLEN!” Iris exclaimed as she ran towards him, “I’m so sorry! Oh no! I didn’t even know you were there, I was trying to get the foot work right and….” Now she was standing next to him, cupping his face in both hands and standing up on her toes to get a better look.

“It’s...it’s not a problem.” Cullen replied, wincing as she gently prodded what was likely going to be a nasty red welt the width and shape of the staff. “Please, don’t worry…”

“This is all my fault! My papae always said I was too stubborn for my own good, just like my mamae. I should have just given up when Solas told me it wasn’t working…” Iris babbled on, continuing to poke with one hand, the other unconsciously stroking Cullen’s unmarred cheek.

Cullen felt his face getting warm. He knew he must be blushing. His mouth kept opening and closing as he tried to think of something to say, but Iris didn’t let him get a word in edgewise. And to tell the truth, he couldn’t think much beyond admiring the flecks of colour in her deep brown eyes that were so close to his.

It seemed that Iris didn’t notice how flustered Cullen was becoming, because before he knew what was happening, she was pulling him over to a fallen log and pushing him into a sitting position. Cullen didn’t resist. He realized then that he would have followed her anywhere she led him, as long as she kept looking at him with those eyes, with her hair close enough to brush out of her face, with her breath on his skin….

Just then Iris placed a large ball of packed snow to his face.

A hiss escaped him at the shock of the ice to the sensitive skin on his face. It was so cold it almost burned at first and Cullen flinched away from the ice fearing it would peel away his skin, like that one time when a templar recruit licked a metal post in winter

“Shhhh….” Iris soothed, cupping his face with her other hand again, pulling him closer as she moved the ice away to inspect the welt. “I know it stings, but if you don’t ice it the welt will just get worse.” 

Her voice was so soft and low, so intimate. Maker’s Breath, she was so close. 

“Thank you.” Cullen whispered.

Iris’s eyes jumped up from his cheek where she was again placing the ball of snow to look him in the eyes. Her breath hitched slightly as their gazes met.  
For a moment neither of them moved, neither of them took a breath, they were lost in each others eyes and the world seemed to freeze as surely as the snow was freezing the feeling out of Cullen’s face. 

“You’re welcome.” Iris whispered, looking away with a blush that ran across her dark cheeks and up her ears. Cullen took in a sharp breath. It wasn’t normally visible, but when she blushed he could see that she had freckles sprinkled over her face. 

“You too.” Cullen replied, words spilling out before he could think about it. 

Now it was his turn to blush as Iris’s lips started to twitch as they did before she laughed. He looked away, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Iris chuckled. “Let’s go see if Adan is awake, maybe he has something that will lessen the swelling.” 

“Yes. That… that sounds good.” Cullen mumbled. 

They stood, Iris still holding the snow to Cullen’s face. It was a moment more before she removed it, letting the now melting snow drop from her hands. With a smile, she turned and led the way back into Haven. Cullen smiled back and followed.

Yes, he would follow her anywhere.


	2. Learning to Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dirt in the palms of your hands  
> Canon one shot of ['A Soul on Fire'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10514286/chapters/23204859)  
> Isera Lavellan teaches Solas to plant seeds. Set in Skyhold, sometime in the future of 'A Soul on Fire'.  
> [Original Post](https://asoulonfire.tumblr.com/post/162186194402/learning-to-grow)

She was kneeling in the dirt with two of the school children on either side of her. Isera was showing them how to plant the seeds deep enough and cover them over with the dirt. Solas watched as the children giggled and sunk their tiny hands into the dirt. Isera smiled at them warmly and showered them with praises at their work. 

Solas couldn’t help but smile at the sight. She had dirt smudged on her nose and her cheeks. Her red hair was desperately trying to escape from the braid and bun she had it pulled back in. The sunlight illuminated the stray hairs like a halo of gold around her head.

Right then she looked more divine than any who had ever claimed to be. 

“Are you just going to stand there?” Isera’s voice broke through his thoughts. 

Solas looked and saw that she was walking towards him now, smiling. She used her apron to wipe the dirt off on her hands. He smiled back and moved to her.

“Gardening has never been a forte of mine.” Solas said with a laugh, “I would not like to impede the learning of the children.” 

“Then perhaps you should come and learn too.” Isera grinned. She reached out took his hand and pulled him towards the garden. Solas smiled at the warmth of her hand and the feeling of dirt on her callous fingers.

Isera directed him to spot and handed him a small jar of seeds. They were tiny. Solas shook the jar slightly as he looked at them. 

“These are carrot seeds.” Isera said. “First you need to dig a small hole, barely bigger than your finger.” She demonstrated by pushing her index finger into the loose dirt up to the middle of her finger. “Not too deep, but about an inch or two.” Then she took the jar back from him and gently shook out one seed. She place the tiny seed at the bottom of the hole and then used both of her hands to push the dirt back over top of it. 

“That is all?” Solas asked with a laugh.

“Well, for now it is.” Isera smiled. “Then comes the tending. That’s always the part that takes more time.”

Solas smiled at her and he watched as the corners of her eyes crinkled when she smiled back.  
“Now it’s your turn.” She said and passed the jar back to him.

Solas went to dig right next to the seed Isera had planted but she stilled his hand with hers.

“Not too close. They need space to grow. About a hand's length apart.” She said.

“My hands are much bigger than yours.” Solas chuckled as he lifted her hand to kiss the knuckles. 

Isera blushed at the affection and took her hand away to brush some hair out of her face. “You know what I mean.” She said softly.

Solas chuckled at her shyness and moved just a bit farther over. “Is here good?”

“Perfect.” Isera smiled. Solas felt his own ears warm. She seemed to be talking about more than the spot he chose.

He turned back to the garden as he sunk his finger into the soil, feeling the coolness of the earth surround it. Isera handed him a tiny seed as he pulled his finger out. He dropped it into the hole, it’s light colour stark against the black earth. 

“Now you cover it up.” Isera said softly near his ear. 

Solas put both hands onto the dirt and pulled it over the small hole he’d made. The feel of the dirt on his hands was an unfamiliar one. But one that gave him a feeling of rightness in the world. He patted the small mound of dirt as he had watched Isera do.

“Now what?” He asked as he turned to her. 

Isera smiled and hooked an arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder. “Now we wait.”


	3. *It's Been a Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re trembling.”  
> Eventual Canon to ['A Soul on Fire'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10514286/chapters/23204859)  
> Isera Lavellan and Solas. NSFW.  
> [Original Post](https://asoulonfire.tumblr.com/post/163276696797/for-dwc-24-youre-trembling-dai-characters)

Hands grazed over her hips and slid down her behind, giving it a gentle squeeze. Isera gave a small moan of pleasure and wrapped her arms around Solas’ neck to pull him down for a deeper kiss. He leaned into it, smiling against her mouth as he kissed her. His tongue stroked hers and she returned the favour, arching her back to push her breasts against his chest and her ass more fully into his hands.

“Isera…” Solas groaned as she moved.

“Perhaps we should move this out of the chair and onto the bed.” Isera whispered into his ear, running her tongue over the edge of it and revelling in how he shuddered.

“Yes… ah, yes, that seems…. Wise.” Solas stuttered between heavy breaths. 

Isera smiled and gave him a kiss on his nose as she stood up, swaying her hips as she walked towards the bed. Part of her feared the separation of contact, feared that he would pull back again and stammer out some made up excuse.

Her fears were put to rest when she felt his arms reach around her waist and and his lips on the back of her neck. She almost purred and bent her head forward, giving him more access as his lips started to roam and his teeth scraped over her skin. 

So caught up in what his mouth was doing to her neck, Isera almost missed that Solas’ fingers were working on undoing the clasps on her shirt.

Or, they were trying to at least. 

“Solas,” Isera said softly, turning in his arms so she could look into his eyes, “you’re trembling.”

“Ah,” Solas said, a blush rising over his cheeks and ears. He gave a small cough, “It’s just that… it’s been a very long time… and…”

Isera cupped his face with her hands, running her thumbs over his cheekbones. “It’s been a while for me too. I’m a little nervous.” She said with a smile, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss his chin. 

“And these…. Clasps… buttons? I swear they used to be easier…” Solas continued, one hand resting on her waist and the other waving in frustration in the air. 

She laughed and dropped her hand to grab Solas’s ass, pulling his hips into her so she could feel his hardened length through his breechers, eliciting a gasp from her soon to be lover.

“How about you undress you, and I undress me… then we go from there.” Isera said in a sultry voice. 

“That…can certainly work.” Solas replied with a slow and wicked smile.


End file.
